


Troubleshooting

by RageKiss



Series: Spin the (Baby) Bottle [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Gavin has difficulties with his Xbox Live account, and Geoff has to take him in hand.





	Troubleshooting

The moment Geoff heard a shout followed by breaking glass he was out the backdoor and running towards the guest-house. Geoff’s body tensed as he reached the door to the converted shed where Gavin lived. Panic settled over the older man’s body, fully expecting to find Gavin passed out or injured from one of his random aphasia-related episodes.

Opening the door, Geoff’s attention was immediately drawn down to the floor where a puddle of brownish liquid and ice lay intermingled with large shards of what used to be a tumbler. From the smell of it, the glass had been filled with whiskey. Gavin stood in the center of what served as both den and bedroom, his arms folded across his chest and a moody expression marked his face. He made no move to acknowledge Geoff’s presence or the mess on the floor.

Gingerly stepping over the glass, Geoff asked, “What the hell happened in here?”

“My bloody Xbox account is frozen!” Gavin shouted, causing his voice to crack. “And the idiots at their tech support keep hanging up on me!”  

It was then that Geoff noticed that Gavin had his cellphone clenched tightly in one of his fists. The boy looked as though he was on the verge of bestowing upon it the same fate that had befallen the tumbler.

“So you decided to have a temper tantrum and start throwing shit around?” Geoff knew he should not goad Gavin, but it was too easy to push his buttons.

Gavin glared at the older man, obviously embarrassed to have lost his temper and equally upset at the situation with his account. “I’m not in a  _snit_ , Geoff. This is my account. It’s got everything on it, and the rubbish support techs act like I’m just supposed to start another one! 

Geoff took the phone from Gavin’s hand and placed it on the boy’s computer desk. “How many months have you been complaining about the trouble you’ve had with Xbox Live?“

Gavin looked askance. “I don’t know…”

“How many times have I and Burnie and everyone told you to ask someone to call in a favor about it?”

“I shouldn’t have to do that! It’s not fucking fair!” Gavin replied, his tone angrier than ever. 

Geoff clasped a hand on the back of Gavin’s neck. “You’re right. It’s not fair, but acting like a baby isn’t going to solve anything.”

A faint blush spread over Gavin’s face, little red splotches appearing on his cheeks. The younger man kept his voice quiet as he mumbled in response, “I’m not a baby.”

“Right again.” Geoff tapped Gavin on the nose. “I couldn’t punish a baby for acting like a baby, but I can certainly teach a lesson to a twenty-four year old boy who acts like a fussy toddler.”

Gavin’s green eyes suddenly became filled with uncertainty as Geoff marched him over to one of the bare corners of the room, the older man’s hand never leaving the back of his neck.

 “W-w-wait,” Gavin stammered, trying to turn his face towards Geoff’s chest. “What if I am a baby?” 

“No, Gavin, you’re not weaseling your way out of a time-out by being cute,” Geoff warned, pointing to the spot on the wall where Gavin was to press his nose until told to come out of the corner.

Gavin swallowed nervously but nodded, giving up any resistance. He stood with his arms behind his back and the tip of his nose touching the surface of the wall as was the routine for when he found himself in trouble.

When Geoff was satisfied that Gavin was not going to try to move around too much, the older man said, “I’m going back to the house to get the broom and some stuff to clean the floor. You stay put.”

Gavin hated not being able to look around. He could hear Geoff return a few minutes later followed by the sounds of the broom sweeping over the glass. Gavin wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew talking would only get him in more trouble.

Once Geoff finished cleaning up Gavin’s mess, the older man had to make a decision about how to proceed. Thinking about Gavin’s ploy to escape his punishment, Geoff went over to the boy’s closet and began rummaging through it.

 _He’s going to wish he was a baby by the time I’m done with him_ , Geoff thought as he pulled a leather belt from a crumpled pair of jeans at the bottom of the closet.

“Gavin, your time-out’s over. Come here,” Geoff instructed as he doubled the belt over in his hand.

When Gavin turned around and saw the belt, he made a small squeak of surprise. For a brief moment, his eyes darted around, trying to look anywhere but the belt.

“Please, Dadda, I’ll be good. Don’t use the belt,” Gavin pleaded. “Use anything but that.”

“Oh, so I’m Dadda again?” Geoff asked with an unamused tone as he pulled Gavin’s chair away from his desk and then swivelled it around so that the seat was pointed towards the younger man. “Let’s not make this any worse that it has to be.”

Gavin bit his bottom lip as he approached the chair. Geoff reached out and undid the fly on Gavin’s shorts, letting them fall around the boy’s thin ankles. Gavin knew this part of the routine all too well. He placed his hands upon the seat of the chair before sinking down to his knees on the floor and bending forward. He spread his legs as much as he could with his shorts tangled up around his lower legs. With a whimper, Gavin forced himself to arch his back, presenting his bottom like the perfect target that it was.

Geoff stood back and admired the view of Gavin’s pert ass clad only in a pair of black boxer-briefs. The older man gave the belt a few practice swings against his own palm and smirked when he saw Gavin’s muscles tense at the sound of it.

After letting the boy suffer in anticipation of what was to come for a few moments, Geoff instructed, “You used some very naughty language while you were having your tantrum, Gavvy. After each spank, I want you to repeat ‘Fucking is a word I am not allowed to say.’ Do you understand?”

“Yes, Dadda,” Gavin replied, letting the side of his face rest against the cool pleather of his chair.

 Geoff raised his arm and brought the belt searing across the center of Gavin’s backside.

Gavin’s head jerked up with a gasp. “Ah! Ow! Fucking is a word I’m not allowed to say!”

 Waiting a moment for Gavin’s body to relax again, Geoff gave him a second stroke, much harder than the first.

“F-f-fucking is a word I’m n-n-not allowed to say!” Tears began to form at the corners of Gavin’s eyes from the pain as he struggled to do as he was told.

Geoff took hold of the waistband of Gavin’s underpants and yanked them down. Gavin pitifully moved one of his hands to block his vulnerable little posterior, but Geoff grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the small of his back.  
  
“If you try to block me again, we’ll start over. Understood?” Geoff’s voice was not playful, and it let Gavin know just how serious he was.

Gavin sniffled and nodded. “Yes, Dadda.”

“Get that butt up,” Geoff said, tapping the belt lightly against Gavin’s thigh.

Gavin, with what remained of his composure, arched his back once more, only to receive the belt for a third time. Gavin sobbed, feeling like his buttocks was on fire as each stroke welted his skin.

 “Fucking-is-a-word-I’m-not-allowed-to-say!” Gavin managed to cry out in a single, rushed breath. “Please! It hurts!”

 “Well, it’s not supposed to feel good, you dummy,” Geoff chided, raising his arm again and bringing it down.

 Gavin’s upper body twisted as the belt snaked over one cheek and licked his inner thigh. “F-fuck! Fucking is a-! I can’t! Dadda!” Tears streaming down his thin face, Gavin tried to take in a deep breath, but the loud sobbing that bubbled up out of his throat overwhelmed him, making speech impossible save incoherent babbling.

 Geoff set the belt on the desk and maneuvered Gavin out of the way long enough to take a seat in the chair, pulling the crying boy over his lap. Geoff ran his hand appreciatively over the four deep-red stripes that painted Gavin’s ass. The boy hissed and kicked his legs as Geoff dragged a fingernail over the welts.

 “We’re not done, Gavin,” Geoff said as he began to spank the wriggling young man sprawled over his knees with his hand. He paused and punctuated each word with a slap. “You do not have tantrums. You do not curse. You do not drink alcohol without my permission. You do not throw things, especially breakable things.”

 “I’m s-s-sorry!” Gavin wailed as Geoff trapped the younger man’s legs between his own to hold him still.

 Geoff could feel the heat radiating off Gavin’s bottom with each spank. “If you want to act like a baby, you just have to let me know. You don’t get it both ways when it’s convenient to get you out of trouble.”

 Gavin’s face was a mess of tears and snot. He kept coughing out shaky breaths as his body fell limp. Very softly, Gavin whimpered, “Please, don’t hate me, Dadda.”

 Geoff halted his hand mid-air. It was another ploy, both knew it. However, it was also a sign that Gavin was reaching his limit on pain.

 Helping Gavin to stand, Geoff reassured him with a kiss to the forehead. “I love you, baby boy. Nothing could ever make me hate you. You’re a good, darling boy when you want to be.”

 Gavin tried to wipe his runny nose on the back of his wrist, but Geoff stopped him.

 “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Geoff wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist and helped the younger man step out of his shorts and underwear before leading him to the bathroom.

 Geoff closed the toilet lid and pointed towards it. “Take a seat, baby boy.”

 Gavin’s brow furrowed, knowing that it was not going to be pleasant, but he did as he was told, wincing as his reddened flesh pressed against the cool surface. Geoff took a washcloth and let cool water from the sink run over it. Gently, he wiped Gavin’s face, unable to stop himself from laughing as the boy’s nose scrunched up as he tried to turn his head away. Satisfied that the boy was clean, Geoff returned to the sink.

 “I want you to remember this punishment for a long, long time, so that Dadda doesn’t have to do it again,” Geoff continued as he removed a small cake of soap from one of the drawers. He unwrapped the soap and held it towards Gavin’s mouth. “Open.”

 Defeated, Gavin opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Geoff gripped Gavin’s tongue between his finger and thumb to hold it still. Gavin shut his eyes tightly as he felt the soap being rubbed against his tongue, the acidic taste causing saliva to instantly build up in his mouth and spill out over his bottom lip.

 “You always were a bit of a drooler,” Geoff smiled as he let go of Gavin’s tongue and then tossed the soap into the sink, taking advantage of the fact that Gavin could not reply without spitting all over himself. “Go get some water.”

 Gavin practically ran to the sink, spitting out the caustic suds with a small gagging sound. He turned on the tap and cupped water to his mouth to rinse out the awful taste as Geoff rubbed his back.

 “There’s a good boy,” Geoff praised, letting his hand settle over Gavin’s reddened bottom. “Now, we’re going to get you changed into something more suitable for a tiny little boy like you, and then I’m going to call Uncle Matt and Uncle Burnie and see if we can’t get your Xbox account fixed, all right?”

 “Really?” Gavin looked up, his eyes trusting and guileless for once.

 “Of course,” Geoff ruffled the boy’s sandy-coloured hair before giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

 Gavin stood up and wrapped his arms around Geoff, pressing close to the older man’s body. “You’re the best daddy ever.”

 “Well, I try.”


End file.
